Goodbye, Brother
by hetaliagirly
Summary: Was this it? Being killed by my own brother? This is a South Korea and a North Korea fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. This story started out as a role play with my friend and I. I went to the cemetery and got the inspiration to write a story with what my friend and I had already started. So this may be a bit violent for some, so if you aren't into that- don't read it :3 ENJOY!

-South Korea's POV-

His beading eyes stared me down, begging for me to crumple up and die.

-Flashback to Childhood-

"Brother!" I called.

"What now, South Korea?" North Korea asked bitterly.

I sniffed, " I got a splinter."

"So?"  
"Can you help me?"

He sighed, "I guess."

North Korea had been my role model for as long as I could remember. I had always looked up to him, but could never match his perfection.

He took my hand. "Where is it?"

I pointed to a tiny splinter.

"You're crying over that?"

"Yes…"

-End Flashback-

"You really h-hate me?" I barely got the word out.

"Who wouldn't? You're worthless and weak." He replied harshly.

The knife I held got closer to my heart. My arm was shaking.

Does my own brother, the one I had always looked up to, really not want me here? I wondered.

Taiwan was shaking me violently, shouting things I could not hear. The only thing I could feel was North Korea's eyes. They looked thirsty for my blood.\

"But I love y-you though." I said, weakly.

He laughed, "Love? No one loved or loves me."

The present I had made him felt as if it was burning through my pocket. I reached for it, taking it and throwing the handmade bracelet on the ground.

"Happy Birthday," I mumbled hollowly.

The knife had begun cutting slits into my hand because of how tight I had been holding the blade.

My heart was fluttering in my chest.

North Korea looked down at the ground. "A bracelet? Is that your stupid way of saying 'sorry' for leaving me all of those years?"

"No. It is your early birthday present."

My knees shook. I fell to the ground. Was life even worth living if my own brother didn't even love me? I felt a cold blade of a sword under my chin, lifting it up.

"Happy Birthday." He said, the sword slowly digging into my throat.

My face was covered in tears that just kept coming down. I began coughing… blood.

Was this it? Being killed by my own brother?

I gave North Korea a pleading look.

"Oh don't give me that bull shit."

I attempted to say something, and was rewarded with a foot to the stomach. The sword left my neck.

"Even-" I coughed." If no one else loves you, I will."

"You are a liar. Why would you lie to me?" he accused.

"I'm not!"

"I can tell that you are."

"I'm really not!" I wiped some blood away from my lips.

"LIAR!" he raised his sword over my heart.

"I. Love. You."  
He stabbed me.

My eyes widened, and I said my final words: "I always will."


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Hi. I am really bored. But –drumroll in the background- here is my second chapter!

-North Korea's POV-

Many things were racing through my head.

Had I just killed him? Did he use his last words on his love for me? My eyes began to tear up.

"I'm sorry! Wake up! I don't want this!

Taiwan ran over to South Korea's lifeless body.

I couldn't move. He didn't need to die. He was so young! He hadn't done anything wrong!

I bent down next to Taiwan, taking the bloody knife out of South Korea's already cold hands.

Taiwan looked up at me. "How could you do this? It's like killing a part of you!" she said with disgust in her voice.

She began to pick him his limp body up.

"What are you doing?" I sniffed.

"Bringing him home."

His blood had stained his bracelet that he had made me.

I reached out to touch his now peaceful face.

"Don't you dare touch him."

I pulled my hand back, surprised.

I wasn't alone before, as I thought I was. He loved me. Now no one did.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Now you sound like the liar." She snapped.

Taiwan began walking away, obviously sobbing. I picked up the wooden bracelet, putting it on. You could tell he had put a lot of work into it. I had killed him the day before his birthday? I was a monster.

"Goodbye, brother." I breathed.

The wind blew into my face, and I swear I could hear it say, "I love you."

"I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING!" I screamed, Taiwan out of sight.

The sun began to rise over the horizon, and I began to run.

I tried to swallow the fear of the unfamiliar landscape, determined to find any sign that I was going the right way to find my brother.

When I found a trail of blood, I began to follow it.

I felt the light bracelet banging against my wrist. I ran as fast as I could.


	3. Chapter 3

-North Korea POV-

The funeral music played smoothly behind the church's doors. I was outside, weighing my options.

If I went in, people would be mad at me. I face palmed, of course they would! If I didn't go in, I would never see my brother again.

I opened the large door slowly. No one noticed me, so I slipped in quite easily. Taking a seat in the back, I listened to the pastor talk about my deceased brother.

I closed my eye, remembering our short childhood. I was a jerk to him. That was just my way of showing my love.

When I opened my eyes, my sight was blurry. My brother was gone because of _me._

Soon after, the service ended, and people stood up to go take a last look at South Korea.

I wanted to do that too. I stood up, just as I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"North Korea." It said, bitterly.

"What." I asked it, without turning around.

"Don't you 'what' me." It was China.

"Whaaat?" I said just to irritate him.

"You do not talk to your elders that way." China said sternly. "You killed him."

"Nooo! I thought it was you!" I replied sarcastically.

"This isn't a laughing matter."

"Does it look like I am laughing?" I questioned, wiping my eyes with my oversized sleeve.

"You're acting like this is a joke."

"No I'm not!"

He sighed, "Why are you even here?"

"To see my brother? Isn't that what everyone is doing here?"

"If he was your brother and you cared enough to come to his funeral, you shouldn't have killed him.

I pushed him aside, and began walking toward South Korea's casket.

China grabbed my arm. "I doubt that he wants you here."

"But he would!" I cried, bursting into tears.

"Just go home."

People, as well as countries, started to stare at my sudden brake-down.

I was pushed out of the heavy, wooden doors.

"I only wanted to say goodbye!" I screamed at the nothing in front of me.

"Goodbye," the wind hissed. I found it calming.


	4. Chapter 4

-North Korea's POV-

I was dragging my feet, more than walking, to nowhere in particular.

"I really am sorry, South Korea," I mumbled to the cloudy sky.

I hoped that it wouldn't rain.

Suddenly, I heard a skidding of tires. I turned, just as the car lost control.

"Here I come, brother." I remarked, as the car ran into me before I could move out of the way.

I woke up to the sound of an irritating beeping noise. I opened one eye, and recognized that I was in a hospital.

"Oh you're awake." Said a cheery doctor.

I began sobbing. "I-" I hiccupped. "Want my brother!"

He looked surprised. "Okay, what's his number? I can give him a call to tell him you're here."

I sobbed harder. "HE'S DEAD!"

The poor doctor was speechless.

At that moment, a tiny nurse came in. "Oh no! What happened!"

The doctor pushed her slowly out the door, whispering things to her I couldn't make out. They closed the door behind them, leaving me to cry alone.

That god- awful beeping noise just kept getting louder and faster, I thought it would explode.

When I finally began to calm down, the door opened slightly.

"North Korea?" China asked, half of his face showing.

"Ye-yeah?" I sniffed.

The door opened all the way, revealing his full, paled face. The heart monitor began to speed again.

"Calm down, aru!"

"Why are you here?" I shouted. "I thought you hated me!"

"Shh…" he cooed. "I don't hate you, I am just upset with you."

"Yeah, you were pretty _upset_. You didn't even let me see him."

"I'm sorry. We already had him buried."

"Where?" I asked, knowing where he would've wanted to be.

"In the cemetery, a few miles of off China.

"No."

"No?"

I glared at him. "That isn't where he would have wanted to be buried."

Oh and I suppose that you know?"

"Under our tree."

"A tree?"

"Not a tree, our tree. It was our tree that we agreed to be buried under, when we were little, so we could be together after we died." I said in one breath.

"Oh." Was all he had to say.

He says it is all right though.

"You can hear him?"

"Sometimes."

"I think that car hit you a litter harder than we thought."

I pouted, changing the subject. "Does anyone else know I'm here?"

Yes." He paused. "No one cared enough to come though. They want you to quote, 'rot in there'."

"Thank you."  
"Huh?"

"You came."

He came over to give me a small, awkward hug.

"What? Can't hug a killer?" I joked.

He held me close as possible, with the metal bar of the hospital bed in the way.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. Jeez, I forgot about this story! I had been working on my other stories and just literally forgot. Sooooo sorry!

-North Korea's POV-

After about a week, I finally got out of the hospital with only a broken leg. The crutches hurt my armpits though.

"North Korea! You're so slow!" China complained, when I reached his car.

"Fine then, you get hit by a car and tell me how fast you move."

He rolled his eyes.

"Can we go to that cemetery?" I asked, hollowly.

"It is about a seven hour drive from here."

"So?"

"Okay then, aru."

I shoved my crutches into the trunk, falling over when I tried to hop to the passenger's side.

"Aww is the baby hurt?" China mocked.

"No." I snapped, as I stood up.

He smirked. "That's good."

We were silent for about two hours, until China began to talk.

"Why did you do it?"

Why do you care?" I said, looking away from the window and to him.

"Because I have a right to know."

"Well I have the right of silence."

He groaned. "Fine then. You go back to moping out the window."

I did so, but soon began to complain. "I'm hungry."

"Me too."

He pulled into a Chinese restaurant. I opened the car door, determined not to fall over again. That plan failed.

"Damn it."

"Don't use that kind of language, aru." China says like he's my father.

"Fine."

He helped me up, handing me my crutches. We walked inside of the building. It had golden dragons everywhere. It felt like they were all watching me.

"Where would you like to sit?"

I shrugged. "I don't care."

My crutches made a clicking noise every single time I put pressure on them. It was really irritating.

He motioned to a table. "This one work?"

"Yeah."

He pulled out the chair for me. I was feeling kind of awkward, but sat down anyways. My stomach made a dying whale noise.

"When was the last time you ate!" China asked, worried.

"I can't remember."

"You're withering away!"

"Not really…"

"I wondered why you were getting so skinny!"

"I'm not."

China continued to ignore my comments, and kept rambling on about how a growing boy needs a healthy diet.

"-that includes eating!" he cried.

"No."

"Oh we need to get you some food!"

"You're turning into America."

That got his attention. "Are you saying I'm fat and have bad grammar?" he asked, hurt.

"No, you are not listening to what others are saying, and trying to stuff me with food I don't need."

"Oh," he sighed. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

The waiter finally arrived at our table. "Good afternoon! Can I get you two anything?" he asked, overly cheerful.

China ordered for me. "We would like yakisoba, pot- stickers, stir fried vegetables, almond chicken, egg rolls, and the rice with shrimp."

The waiter was writing this all down, vigorously. "Anything to drink?"

China looked over to me.

"Oh… umm… liquor?"

China was skeptical, but nodded slightly. "I'll take a water."

The waiter ran off and came back with our drinks.

China smiled, and slipped him some money.

"So…" I said, taking a small sip of the bitter liquid.

"How are you?"

"Uh-"

"Never mind!" he chirped, knowing the question was a bad idea.

I swallowed a much bigger drink of the drink, becoming more accustomed to it. My insides were beginning to feel fuzzy, and the pain in my heart was beginning to lift.

"I'm hungry!" I complained, a bit too loudly.

Casually, he tried to pull my drink away. I noticed, and picked it up, finishing it off.

"Mine." I slurred.

I took out my cell, and began texting. China was glaring at me. I knew he hated it when I texted at the table.

[Me to South Korea]

hai. Chinaz drinkz r so yumie

I looked up, just as the waiter came back with our food and another drink.

"I don't think he-"

I took it before he could finish. My phone vibrated on the table.

[South Korea to Me]

I'm sorry, but the person you are trying to contact is currently not available. Please try again.

[Me to South Korea]

Qwit fuckin wif meh man.

I put the phone back down, and to a gulp of the yellowish liquid.

"Yay food!" I squealed.

"Calm down or you won't get any." China warned.

I sighed, still jittery. My phone buzzed again.

[South Korea to Me]

I'm sorry, but the person you are trying to contact is currently not available. Please try again.

I slammed my phone on the table, irritated.

"What's wrong?" China asked.

"South Korea's being a beeyatch."

China sent me a warning look, probably about my language.

We had eaten everything on the large saucers in about half of an hour.

"Ready to leave?"

"Yeah!" I clapped my hands.

He handed over my crutches. I seemed to be getting better at using them, even though I was drunk.

China started the car after I had gotten in.

"China?"

He nodded.

"You're sew purdy."

"Huh?"

I reached over and took one of his hands.

"You will be mine now!"

He took his hand back, trying to focus on the road.

"No I'm not."

"Why don't you love me!" I wailed.

"I do love you!" he insisted.

"No, not like a friend." I paused. "Like a boyfriend."

"Umm…"

"Told you that you don't love me."

He was silent. I unbuckled my seatbelt, crawling over to saddle him.

"North Korea! I'm driving!" he was trying to push me back to my seat, while also trying to pull over the car.

"I love you though!" I whined.

"So?" he made it to the side of the road.

I pouted again, but kissed him on the cheek.

He wiped off his cheek. "You're really drunk."

"Nuhuh."

He pushed me off.

"I wanna sit on you though!"

"Not now."

I tried to move back over, but he put his hands up to block my access.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. Yay I am updating two days in a row! Yippie! Well enjoy!**

-China's POV-

My phone began to ring. Saved by the bell I guess. I picked it up.

"Nihao?" (Hello?)

"China! Where are you!"

"Taiwan?"

"Yeah, this is Taiwan."

"I'm driving North Korea to the cemetery we buried South Korea in."  
"YOU'RE WHAT!"

"Just as I said, Tai."

"You are stupid enough to get into the same car as a PSYCHO?"

I remained calm. "He's not psycho."

I looked over at North Korea. He was looking out the window, obviously crying. There were so many things probably going on inside of his head that being drunk didn't help at all.

"Look, Taiwan, I'm driving. I will call you ba-"

She hung up.

I put the phone down. "Are you alright, North Korea?"

He shook his head, still looking out he window.

"Tell me what's wrong."

Another shake.

"Please?"

Yet another shake.

I decided to give up, pulling back onto the highway. He was mumbling nonsense at no one in particular. Was he 'talking' to South Korea?

I pulled into the cemetery a few hours later.

"We're here!" I said, a bit to excited.

Apparently North Korea had fallen asleep.

I parked near the curb, and shook him awake.

"What?" he said with his voice rough.

"We're here." I repeated, calmer this time.

"My head hurts."

"It's your hangover."

He looked embarrassed. "Did I do anything bad while I was drunk?"

I nodded. "Very awkward."

"Sorry!" he groaned.

"You still up to seeing his grave?"

"Yes."

I got out, opening the passenger's door for him.

"Ready?"

"Yeah…" he squeaked, not very eager at all.

I tried to lighten the mood, failing. "He isn't buried by anyone that we don't know, so that's good."  
"Eh. It would be better if he wasn't killed."

I was silent. But soon enough, we came upon his grave.

IM YONG SOO

_**?- 2012**_

_**HE WAS A FAIRLY AMAZING FRIEND AND BROTHER. MAY HE REST IN PEACE.**_

"I am a horrible person." North Korea mumbled.

I put an arm around his shoulders. "It'll be alright."

**A.N. I need some ideas, I'm running short with my own ideas for this story. Ugh! Please review and comment!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. I will try to make this chapter yaoi- ish**

-North Korea's POV-

After about an hour of visiting South Korea, China offered to let me stay at his house for the night.

"Sure." I replied.

We got into his car, and drove about half of an hour to his house. It was a very large home for one person. But then again, he raised us here. Taiwan, Hong Kong, Me, and of course, South Korea. I wiped away a tear that was forming in my eye.

"Well you can sleep in your old room." China stated.

The memories flashed back. South Korea and I always taking cover under my bed, whenever we were trying to hide from bath time. Also those times where we would have our little 'club' in the closet. The many times when Taiwan ratted us out for stealing candies out of the pantry when China wasn't looking. Finally how over the years that South Korea had become such good friends with America. How America was protective over him and didn't allow me to join in their games. I was alone for all of those years. How now I was completely alone.

"China?" I said, barely audible.

"Yes, North Korea?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Uhh…"

"You know what? Never mind!" I gave him a fake smile, and ran off to my old bedroom. Everything was the way I had left it.

I flopped onto the bed, finally releasing my waterfall of tears. I didn't even hear the door open, but soon felt warm arms embracing me in a comforting hold. I sobbed into China's chest.

"I *hic* wish I didn't do it. I was only *hic* jealous."

"It's okay. You're alright." He soothed me, kissing my hair.

I looked up, and our eyes met. The next thing I know was that the gap between our two faces was closed and I felt China's soft lips on top of mine.


End file.
